WWE in Tokyo
by Sailor Billion Dollar Princess
Summary: Vince has send his best wrestlers,divas and general managers from both shows to Japan for a break. Somthing tells me that he's going to regret this. Chapter 11 is up!!
1. Default Chapter

People on RAW that's in this story  
Eric  
Jeff Hardy  
Christian  
Chris Jericho  
Ric Flair  
Molly Holly  
Victoria  
HHH  
Booker T  
Goldust  
Kane  
Hurricane  
Lance Storm  
William Regal  
Test  
Stacy  
Steven Richards  
  
  
People on Smackdown that 's in the story  
Stephanie  
Edge  
Rey Mysterio  
Matt Hardy  
Eddy Guerrero  
Chavo Guerrero  
Kurt Angle  
Chris Benoit  
Dawn Marie  
Torrie Wilson  
Al Wilson  
Billy Kidman  
Tajiri   
Funaki  
Jamie Noble  
Nidia  
Shannon Moore 


	2. The Big Plan

I don't own anyone, but I do own Rei. Here some notes I want to made:  
Note 1: Edge & Rey champs for the sake of this story.   
Note 2: The kiss between Steph and Eric never happened.  
Note 3: Shawn is the champ after SS.   
Note 4: HHH never got injury in the Chamber *dances*  
  
*****  
"Something bad is going to happen."  
  
"Will you shut up already?! We haven't heard him out yet."  
  
"I don't care! You know everything McMahon does that 'I'm powerful than you' evil laugh, it's not a good thing."  
  
"…You do have a point there."  
  
"Damn right I do!"  
  
Chris Jericho shook his head in disgust as he and his tag team partner, Christian walked into the big meeting room in the WWE headquarters. Tag title hung over his right shoulder and his head held higher. Both men walked down the hall, side to side to side to side as they try to figure out why their main boss would call them 3 o'clock in the morning, demanding they come to meet him by 7.  
  
"Maybe he wants to praise us for being great tag champions." Chris spoke up. A sexy smirk crept across Christian's face as he held his belt close to his stomach.  
  
"True, we are so totally better than that midget and that bitch of an older brother of mines." Christian commented.  
  
"Plus," added Chris. He stopped in his tracks and held up his arms in the air with the belt in his right hand and tosses back his head. "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone else took a second to stared at the shouting Canadian, bit their tongues and went on with their own lives. Christian hid his face behind his hand as he shook his head in shame.  
  
"Why me, Lord?" he thought.  
  
*****  
"What the hell are these assclowns are doing here??!" shrieked Chris as he pointed at the large group of wrestlers and divas from both shows. They all groan as they sat in their seats in the meeting room, Vince sat at the end, Stephanie on the Smackdown side and Eric on the RAW side.  
  
"Sit down guys. I'll explain all of this real soon." Vince said in a calm voice, fixing his glasses. The two proud Canadians quickly followed orders, sitting across the table from the Smackdown tag champs, Edge and Rey Mysterio Jr.  
  
"Hello Christian." Edge spat out with a fake smile. Christian snarled at him.  
  
"Hello Edge." he greeted. The brothers continued to glare at each other. Chris watched Rey. Rey just blinked at him.  
  
Chris lean over closer to him. "Must you wear those things? They're creepy."  
  
Rey shrugged his shoulders, rubbing his title belt as it sat in front of him. "No, but I like them. They're cool."  
  
"No, they're creepy."  
  
"No, they're cool."  
  
"Creepy."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Creepy."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Creepy!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"CREEPY!!"  
  
"COOL!!"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!! I WANT TO GO BACK TO SLEEP!!" hollered Kurt, standing up. Everyone remained quiet as they stared at the bald man. Kurt cleared his throat and sat down, pretending nothing happened.  
  
"Is that why you're still in your pajamas" asked Chris Benoit, smirking at him.  
  
"Yeah." Kurt answered, without looking at him. What can he say? He loves his red, white and blue pajamas.  
  
"But," Hurricane started, pointed at Kurt. "Why you have that bear?" he finished, trying not to laugh while talking. Kurt cuddled the small light tan colored bear that wore the same type of pajamas Kurt was wearing but had the sleep cap.  
  
"Mini Kurt? He help me sleep along with a glass of warm milk." explained Kurt. The whole RAW pointed and laughed at him as the Smackdown side sank down in their seats in shame.  
  
"Note to self, murder Angle. Murder him good." Benoit thought to himself.  
  
"SILENT!!" screamed Vince, standing up. The happy blue sky that was behind him turned pitch black and lighting cracked across the sky. Everyone jumped in fear and turned to the angry man, cold chills ran down their spines. Vince sat down and the sky went back to normal.  
  
"So that where she got it from." Hunter thought, rubbing his chin.  
  
"I had call you all in here for something very important." he begun.  
  
"No shit." everyone chorused.  
  
"Anyway!," he continued, cutting his eyes towards everyone. Another cold chills went down their backs. "I feel like you guys had done a wonderful job in your shows. The fans really enjoy the action."  
  
"Why thank you, Vince."  
  
"Shut up, Eric. Now, I think everyone in this room need to take a break…"  
  
"Oh dear God!! It happen!! WWE had finally went broke!!" yelled Brock, trying to rip out his hair. Screams fill the room.  
  
"Quickly!! We have to go to Jeff Jarrett's fed before it's too late!!" said Molly Holly. Everyone started to rush to the door. Sadly, the doors were locked and they couldn't be open.  
  
"And they thought I was dumb for installing the doors that way." Vince thought.  
  
"Dad, you're not going crazy. You're not planning to kill us off, so we can't go to another fed, are you?" Stephanie questioned, looking back at her father. A large gasp escaped from everyone, then they looked at him with big scared eyes.  
  
"What?! No! I would never," he said out loud. Everyone sighed in relief. "Damnit! That's was Plan B."   
  
Everyone slowly went to their same seats, keeping an eye on every move Vince made.  
  
"If you don't want to kill us, then why in the hell are we here?" demanded Jericho.  
  
"I'm spending everyone to Japan."  
  
No words from anyone for a good three minutes. Blank looks from everyone.  
  
"It's even worse!! He's going to sell us!" shouted Booker T. Screams fill the room once again.  
  
"I'm not selling anyone!! The WWE is fine! Damnit! Damnit! It's just a one month trip! Do you understand that!?  
  
Everyone started to calm down. A trip. They all needed a break.  
  
"Where's Shane? Why he's not here?" Stephanie demanded. Vince took off his glasses.  
  
"He has the flu. He wouldn't be joining you ." he informed her.  
  
*****  
Shane McMahon, wearing nothing but a pair of silk purple boxers was dancing around in his house.  
  
"Yeah! Who's the McMahon?!" he shouted, pumping up his arms in victory.  
  
*****  
"I'm going to murder him." Stephanie hissed to herself.  
  
"You can murder him at Thanksgiving dinner, honey. Right now, I want you and Eric to know that you are responsible for your brand. If I hear about one thing about someone or a group from one or both shows do something bad, the WHOLE BRAND suffers!! Understand?!" he said, eyeing everyone in the room. Everyone slowly nodded.  
  
"Where do we meet?" asked Victoria.  
  
"Here." he replied.  
  
"What time do we meet here?" questioned Booker T.  
  
"You have three hours from now." Vince answered.  
  
"Can we go now? Please." questioned Stacy. Vince nodded his blessing. Everyone ran out the room, trying to get far away from the insane McMahon.  
*****  
Three hours later  
**********  
Both general managers and their best wrestlers arrived on, waiting for their leader to show up.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!!! We're going to Japan!!" cheered Kurt. He started to dance like a fool, didn't even noticed that people moved away from him. Benoit sighed and bopped him on the bald head.  
  
"Stop that! Don't make me kill you here before we go to Japan!" Benoit snarled. Kurt fought back the tears as he rubbed his head.  
  
"You didn't have to hit me so hard." he pouted. Eddy and Chavo walked up to the team with matching smirks on their little faces.  
  
"Man, couldn't you wait 'til we got to the place to kill him? That's not right, Essa." Eddy said.  
  
"Not right." Chavo repeated.  
  
"Yeah!" Kurt agreed. Got him another bop on the head. "Would you stop that?!"  
  
"I'll stop when you stop being an ass." stated Benoit. Both Guerreros shook their heads in disbelief.   
  
"Shame on you! You guys are a team! You shouldn't hit him like that!" Chavo piped up, puffing out his little chest. Benoit smirked at him.  
  
"What some of this instead, Essa?" he asked. Chavo hid behind Eddy.  
  
"Uncle Eddy, help me." he begged in a soft child-like voice. Eddy sighed again. He shook his fist at the Canadian.  
  
"This ain't over! I'll get you for that." he warned. The Guerreros quickly walked away. Kurt smiled and hugged Benoit, much to Benoit's dislike.  
  
"Thank you!" he cheered. Benoit pushed him off and bopped him on the head. "Ow!! What was that for??!"  
  
"…I don't know."  
  
*****  
  
Jeff sat on his suitcase, head between hands and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong, Jeff?" questioned someone, then she sat next to him. Jeff looked at the girl and back down.  
  
"Nothing, Molly. Just thinking." he replied.  
  
"Care to share?"   
  
"Promise you won't laugh?"  
  
"Scout's honor."  
  
"I can't read or speak Japanese."  
  
Molly smiled at him. "Jeff, it's okay. I don't either. That's why we got Funaki and Tajiri. And Tajiri told me that most Japanese know and understand English. So, you won't be too lost."  
  
Jeff brightens up a little. He hugged the smaller woman, shocking her a bit. "Thanks, honey." He stood up and started to run around. Molly laughed as she watched him enjoy life again. The plane came and landed a few minutes later. The door opened and out walked Vince.  
  
"Alright!! The plane is here! Get on it!" shouted Vince as he stood on the top. He walked down the stairs with a cocky touch to it. He softens a bit as he looked at the sea of his wrestlers. "I do wish you luck on the ride and back." The wrestlers had muttered their thanks and got on the plane.   
  
This could be fun  
  
TBC  
  
What's going to happen now? You might think I hate Kurt and Chavo because of the abuse. You're wrong. I enjoy them very much. 


	3. Plane Rides are Bad

The plane took off and ride very peaceful and smoothly. So far, no one had got into a fight or killed anyone. Well, Victoria did punched Stacy in the face as she passed her to go and coming from the bathroom, making Test a happy man. William Regal and Lance Storm sat across from the RAW tag champions and shook their heads in shame at them. No self-respective Canadians would run around the building half naked and allowed a short man ripped the towels away from them.   
  
The once naked champs rolled their eyes and told them to 'Shut the hell up!' and pretend to not hear Lance shouting at them. The only thing that was out of place and seems odd was the sight of Rey Mysterio. Yes, it was odd...  
  
Rey's palms were sweating as he sat in his seat, looking at everyone as he sat there. He swallowed hard and started to pant even more.   
  
"Rey?" whispered Edge, tapping Rey on the shoulder. Rey jumped in three feet in the air and started to shake as he turns to Edge.  
  
"Wh-What?" he asked in a shaky voice. Edge smiled at him and put a hand on the shoulder he tapped on earlier.  
  
"You're not scare of flying, are you?" he questioned, smirking at the smaller cutie. Rey turned red under his silver mask, feeling he was being insult.  
  
"No! I'm not scare of flying!," he stood up in his chair and held his little arms in the air. "I'm Rey Mysterio Jr, damnit!!!" he screamed. The same strange thunder in the sky that happened with Vince did it again with little Rey.  
  
Sit down, you tiny brat!!" shouted Jericho, sitting a few seats in front of him. The little high flier sat down, crossed his arms over his chest and cursed in Spanish. Edge shook his head in shame, then continue to pick on Rey. "You are *scare* of flying! Admit it!"  
  
"Am not!" said Rey.  
  
"Are too!" Edge teased.  
  
"Am not!" repeated Rey.  
  
"Are too!" repeated Edge.  
  
"Am not!" Rey hissed.  
  
"Am not!" Edge hissed back with an even cocker smirk.  
  
"Are too!" Rey cried out.  
  
Edge jumped up and pointed at him. "Ha! Trick ya!"   
  
Rey thought about. "Damnit!"  
**** ****  
Kurt sat three seats in front of the Smackdown! tag champs, sitting at the window and jumping his seat.  
  
"Oh boy! We're going to Tokyo! I never went there before! I'm so happy." he said. Benoit took the magazine he was reading, roll it up and hit Kurt on the head. Kurt cried out in pain as Benoit coolly unroll the weapon and starts to read again. "I wish you would stop doing that!" Benoit looked at Kurt and shrugs.  
  
"I wish you would shut up and let me enjoy my life." Benoit coldly replied. Kurt scowled as he rubs his abused head.  
  
"Asshole." he mumbled to himself. That got him a kick in knee.  
  
"The Wolverine hears all." Benoit warned, without looking up. Jeff watched the clouds go by as he sat next to Molly. Booker T and Goldust talked about anything that came in mind. Stephanie slept like a little Angel as Eric videotape her. Hurricane try to think of ways to destroy all the anime villains he watched as Kane and Shannon watched the on-flight movie. HHH and Ric was plotting on how destroy Shawn Michaels while most of the Smackdown! gang was asleep, watching the movie, making out or going to the bathroom together.  
  
(A/N: Hey! There's a lot of people in this story! I have to shorten it up to add in other important parts.)  
  
Torrie grew red in rage as she snarled at the people that was in front of her and Billy Kidman. Billy gained a sweatdrop (A/N: Yes, a sweatdrop! They're going to Japan, where stuff like that happens. :shifty eyes:). He pulled on her sleeve.  
  
"Torrie, please. Don't do anything foolish." he begged. She turned to him.  
  
"Like hell I am! I'm not making a fool out of myself! She's making a *fool* out of him!" she growled at him.  
  
"He's a grown man! He can do whatever he's wants! Let them be!" Billy whined. Torrie pulled away from his hand.  
  
"You approve of this!?! Billy, I'm shock!" she said in total disgust. Billy blushed.  
  
"Well, I-I..."  
  
"BILLY!?!!" she called out. Billy laughed nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry." he whispered, hanging his head in shame. Torrie stood up and shakes her fist in the air at the couple. "Hey!! Stop that! How *dare* you do that in front of everyone! Shame on you!!" she cried out. Billy just sank in his chair and covered his face.  
  
"I hate my life."  
  
Nidia and Jamie looked up at her and sighed.  
  
"Torrie," Nidia started.  
  
"It's nothing wrong for my baby putting make-up on me. I'm cool with it." Jamie ended.  
  
"But, it's not normal." said Torrie.  
  
"But, your father is fu.."  
  
"Don't start!"  
  
"But?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No start with her! For the love of my life, don't start with her! I'll shut her up myself! Get back to your 'fun'!" Billy screamed, not loud enough to wake anyone, but the still awaken ones did look and bit their tongues. Billy pulled Torrie down and gave her some Playgirl magazines and sighed. Nidia went to put make-up on Jamie. Billy yawns and took a sip of his beer. "I still hate my life."  
  
End of this part  
  
Sorry for this being so short. I couldn't think of anything else. ^_^; 


	4. Welcome to Tokyo! or Please Don't Kill A...

On the plane  
**** ****  
Edge pulled the blanket with the Mysterio logo up to the sleeping Rey and pats him on the head. It took him a few hours to calm him down and sing him a nice little song. Rey had a smile on his face as he held on the to plush doll version of himself.  
  
"How in the hell can he have some many things with his mask on it?" Edge said, talking to himself. He started to pout, wishing he could have the same things with his face.  
  
"Because I'm short, have a baby face and more popular than you." Rey answered in his sleep.  
  
"WHAT!!?" Edge demanded, balling his fist and holding it in the still sleeping man's face. The only reply came for Rey was a hog like snore. Edge gained a tiny sweatdrop on his forehead. Edge yawned and grabbed his own blanket. It would be a good while when they arrive. Might as well get some sleep.  
**** ****  
Dawn giggled as she scan the wedding dresses books, circling the dresses she would like to wear. Al just sat in the chair, looking straight ahead...not blinking. Dawn tapped him on the arm with her fat red marker.  
  
"Al, can we talk?" she asked in a soft voice. Al blinked a few times and turns to his 'love'.  
  
"What about? Is it about Torrie? Can we talk about Torrie? You know how much I love Torrie," he went on. He threw his head onto Dawn's chest as he sobs. "Why won't she come to our wedding? I want her to come! She's my little girl!!" he cried. Dawn sighed as she pat him on the head.  
  
"Um..no. I wanted to talk about the wedding dresses I like. You can help me pick the right one out." Dawn corrected him. Al stopped crying, sat up and cleared his throat.  
  
"I knew that." he responded. Dawn gained a big sweatdrop on the back of her head.  
  
""Sssuurree." she agreed, thinking on what the hell she got herself into. The 'happy' couple looked in the books and talk among themselves, until a small green brush came down the aisle. Everyone stared at it and the woman behind it, then pretended that they didn't see anything.  
  
"Hey Benoit! Is that Torr..Ouch!!" shouted Kurt, holding his right pointing finger close to his chest that got bitten by Benoit.  
  
"It's not polite to point at people, Angle." he said coldly, returning to his same magazine that can turn into a weapon. Kurt nodded and wipes away a tear from his left eye. As that went on, the brush moved next to Dawn. Not much to anyone surprise, Torrie pop out.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!!" she screamed, jumping towards a scared Dawn. The two women started their catfight in the aisle as the men place their bets. Al just stare at them, stone faced. Hurricane just held his large CD player over his head, playing DBZ movie 8's fighting music.  
  
"Why can you be happy for me, Torrie?!" he questioned over and over, waving his arms up and down in super speed. As the fight went on, Christian and Jericho just shook their heads. It was nothing new to them. It would had been better it those two would fight over them. Jericho finally got an idea.  
  
"Hey Christian."  
  
"Yeah, CJ.??"  
  
"Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"  
  
"I think so, CJ. I would like a grilled ham and cheese sandwich too."  
  
"Wha-What?!" A hit on the head with the tag title. "No, assclown!! I was thinking about to scare that tiny brat by the name of Rey Mysterio." Jericho responded.   
  
Christian just rubs his head as he snarled at him. "Why?"  
  
" 'Cause it's fun." he said.  
  
"...Okay!" Christian said. They rubbed their hands together, then started to plot.  
**** ****  
"She's so pretty. I would love one of those." Eric moans as he continued to tape Steph sleeping. Lance turn around in his seat and tap Eric on the shoulder.  
  
"But, she's the general manager. You shouldn't be drooling over her like that." he pointed out. William sipped on his tea, nodded and continued to drink. Eric flipped him off without looking back.  
  
"If you don't want to this camera up in that tight ass, you shut up and let me do whatever." Eric warned. Lance touched his ass and sat the right way in the chair, cursing under his breath.  
**** ****  
Dawn sat in her seat with ripped clothes and a black eye as Torrie was in the same conduction, narrowing her eyes at the evil woman as she held on to what left of the brush.  
**** ****  
Rey dreamed J.Lo was taking a bath with him. A few squeaks of joy woke Edge up, but went back to sleep. Just as she was going under the water to perform...her greatest work ever, something happen.  
  
"THE PLANE IS GOING DOWN!!! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!! HELP US!!!" shrieked Christian and Jericho. They held each other while they were screaming. This wasn't something Rey needed to hear. Eyes snapped open, body jerk up and he let out a very high-pitched girl scream.  
  
"OH SHIT!!!" he replied. He took off and starts to run up and down the aisles, screaming out doom and hell. Tears ran down his mask as he shouted for God to take him first and send Kurt to Hell for making fun of short people. As Kurt shouted his own words, Benoit clapped and praise the short man. Everyone stared at him and some jump on the RAW champs, but not Steph. She was still asleep.  
  
Edge woke up in time to see his partner going insane and gained another sweatdrop. He waited for Rey to run down to where he was at and grabbed him. "Rey!!" he shouted over Rey's screaming. He pimp slapped Rey a few times, until he stopped. Rey scowled at him as he rubbed his cheeks.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." he said calmly. Edge gained a yet another sweatdrop.  
**** ****  
Jeff giggled at the Canadian and Hispanic, then he smiled at Molly. "Man, we haven't even landed in Japan and already I seen a few fights." Molly sighed.  
  
"I hope they can control themselves. I would like to still go Japan. We been ban by so many countries, it's not even funny." she explained. Jeff patted her on the back.  
  
"Don't worry. What can a bunch of wrestlers do this time? We did everything in Hawaii, Canada, New Mexico, China, India, the whole South America, England, Kenya, parts of North America & Spain. We're fresh of ideas/" Jeff said. Molly thought about it and fake a smile. She knew he was right, but something still tells her that troublemakers aren't fresh out of idea yet.  
  
"Thanks, Jeff." she said. She moved closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
The speakers came on. "Get ready everyone. We're going to land in Tokyo, Japan in a few minutes." Everyone cheered and prepared themselves. Stephanie woke up, wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Hey, guys! What I miss?"  
  
TBC  
  
Poor Rey-Rey. You can tell I love him the best because of the silliness. He's so small and can bend in all sorts of ways. Plus, he's a great wrestler. Don't you just want to grab him and hug?! ^_^ 


	5. We Have Arrive! I Got To Share A Bed Wit...

The gang stepped off the plane and they were ready for action. They scratched and yawn. Their fans greeted them, screaming for their favorite stars. As they walked to the airport to get their bags, Jeff was grabbed and carried into the crowd. Molly dive in to save him and pulled him out, half nude and shaken. He turned to her and pouted.  
  
"Molly! I was having fun!" he whined. Before Molly could talk, he jumped back into the crowd, enjoying the grabbing, pulling, ripping and anything else the fans did to him. The group waited for their bodyguards to fish him out and made the hyper Hardy move along. After they grabbed their bags and talk to their fans, they pile in a few limos and headed for the house they have to share.  
  
"Wow! This is huge!!" Hunter claimed as he stepped out the limo, with Ric. Other people stared up at the house, then ran to it like hungry people that just saw a meal for the first time in a year. After they entered the mansion, Eric and Stephanie pass out maps and let their wrestlers travel and claim the room they wanted. The house had 13 bedrooms and ten of the bedrooms had it's own bathroom and there were one huge bathroom for people who don't have a bathroom in their rooms. A HUGE kitchen and dining with a seating of 40 and a living with a 60 inches TV and long black leather couch that could fit everyone and great up-to-date music system.  
  
There was the peaceful flower room, a nice room fill with different flowers and a water pot stood at the doorway, ready for anyone to use. In the middle of the room, there are two little pillows on the floor with a small coffee table between them. On the table was beautifully designed teacups and pot. Beside the flower room, there's a dance room, a place where anyone could dance the night away...if they keep the volume down.  
  
"I'll call for the first master bedroom!!" cried out Eric, throwing his things into the ruby & gold designed master room.  
  
"Fine with me. I'll take the purple one." said Stephanie, walking across the hall to place her things in the second large room. Al and Dawn walked a little farther and stopped at the room with one huge bed.  
  
"We're taking this one!" Dawn called out. Torrie frowned on this. She grabbed Billy's hand and made him go with her to the next room.  
  
"Fine! Then, we're stay in here!!" she declared, pointing at the room, next to Dawn and Al's room. Billy gained a small sweatdrop on the forehead.  
  
"Please, Torrie. I want no part of this." he begged. Torrie smacked him with one of her small bag.  
  
"Shut up! You do as I say!!" she barked at him. Tears ran down Billy's face as he touches the damaged cheek.  
  
"Hai(Yes)." he said, already feel defeated by the blonde. Al just shook his head in shame as Dawn smirked at Torrie. She gave Al a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Fine with me. I don't think Billy don't want to stay wake all night. He look like he needs his sleep. All that noise in mine and Al's room will keep the poor man awake." she said. Everyone did fell over anime style while Al had an opened mouth grin with a big sweatdrop on his head. "I just came here for the sake." he thought.  
  
"That was something I didn't need to know." Kane said as he and the others stood up. As the day went on, group of people took their rooms:  
  
Test/Stacy got their (own bed)  
Hurricane/Shannon Moore/Funaki (each man got his own bed)  
Tajiri/Nidia/Jamie (they share the same bed. Poor Tajiri. ^_^;)  
Booker T/Goldust/Kane ('see the Hurricane group')  
Lance/Regal/Richards (got their own bed)  
Ric/Hunter (got their own bed)  
Molly/Jeff/Victoria/Matt (got their own bed)  
Rey/Edge (same bed)  
Guerreros (same bed)  
Christian/Jericho ( got their own bed)  
  
"What the fuck!!?!" hollered Benoit, holding his head. Kurt patted him on the shoulder. They got the last bedroom in the house.  
  
"Cool! We get to share a bed! That why we can get to know each other better!" Kurt said with a huge smile. Benoit's right eye started to twitches as he glared at the American.  
  
"What did you just say?" he demanded in a cool tone voice. Kurt started to unpack as he hums his theme song. Benoit just stood in the doorway.  
  
"You heard me, silly. Come on in! We're going to have such fun in bed." Kurt said. Benoit fell over. Shannon, who just passes the room on that moment, got a nosebleed and ran back to his room.  
**** ****  
Molly and Jeff played cards on Jeff's bed as Matt talked on the phone with Lita. Victoria just rubs her hands together as she pictures her beating the crap out of Trish again. It was a wonderful sight.   
  
"I have her soul. I have that whore's soul!" she shrieked. She started to evilly laugh out loud. Matt covered the mouthpiece of the phone, scowling her.  
  
"Hey! Can you lower it down? That's not very Mattittude of you!" he hissed at her. Victoria stopped in mid-evil laughing, then grinned at him.  
  
"Gomen(I'm sorry)!!" she said with a wave. Matt gave her a thumb up and returns to the phone sex with Lita.  
**** ****  
Stacy watched Test on her bed as he draws on the floor with a white chalk. After he was done, he wiped his hands off. "Okay! You stay over there and I stay here."  
  
"But, I thought you like me." she spoke in a kid voice. Test rolled his eyes.  
  
"Me like you?! That's a damn lie! I don't like hos. I have my eyes on someone else." he explained. Out of nowhere, he pulled out a framed picture of Dawn Maire. "Ain't she cool?!" he said with hearts in his eyes. Stacy had the look of disgust on her face as Test hugged the picture.  
  
"You're a sick man." she replied.  
  
TBC  
Sorry for making this chapter short. I don't want to put everything in this one. I want to get to the others before I forget. Now, for the pre-view of the next chapter. If you're an anime fan, you know what I mean.  
~~****~~  
**Clips of the next chapter is shown as they talk)  
Jericho(shocked): Oh man! That's not good!  
Christian: You can say that again! Boy, Benoit ain't going to happy about this.  
Dawn: Who gave Kurt those tapes?! I never knew he would like that type of thing!  
Hunter: Dawn, where have you been?! I been pointing that out about Kurt since I was married! I'm not too shock about this.  
  
Edge: That my friend, is true! Tune in to next time! 'Kurt Discover Yaoi! Something Bad Is Going to Happen!' You wouldn't miss it for the world.  
  
Rey: Where's the hell is my pocky?! 


	6. Kurt Discovers Yaoi! Something Bad Is Go...

Note: Yaoi means male/male love relationship.  
  
The next day, everyone went on to do their own things. Edge watched TV as Rey brushes his hair in the living room while Stephanie works some things work Eric. Jeff and Molly looked over the cookbooks, trying to pick out and learn how to cook something for dinner. Molly had spent Kurt to the market to grab some things. Kane, Benoit, Chavo, Al and Dawn stay in bed while Torrie spying through the keyhole and Billy taking a long bath in the tub.  
  
"Life is good so far. Nothing can go wrong today." he thought.  
~~~****~~~  
Kurt grabs anything he saw on the list and moved along. He couldn't understand why he was picked to go the to the market. Then, he remembers Benoit holding a frying pan over his head as he stood over a happy sleeping Kurt, telling him he's going to shop for the food or he would hit him on the head. As soon Kurt jumped out the bed and got dress, Benoit took his spot on the bed and fell asleep. "Damn that Benoit! I'll fix him good one day." Kurt cursed under his breath.  
  
After he was done with the shopping and was heading for the check out line, he stops at the English manga session and look at the many famous comic books. Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, DBZ, Outlaw Star, Utena, Pokemon, Card Captor: Sakura and many more. Kurt had heard of these comics and even saw the shows, but it never held his attention. He continued to scan the rack, until his eyes came across the thick manga with a pink haired guy and a tall blonde guy on the cover, licking from each other's ice cream while looking at the reader, but the blonde's ice cream hit the pink one's nose. It seems like he didn't mind. Kurt picked it up to look at it closer.  
  
"Gravitation?" he reads the title of the manga. He flipped the pages and look back at the cover. It seems cute and funny. Kurt needed something cute and funny on this trip between getting hit on the head by his tag team partner and has to listen to Torrie holler about her father. He threw the book in the cart and went to the check out line.  
~~~~****~~~~  
"Matt! Get out! You can't be here! Me and Molly are cooking tonight!" Jeff screamed, trying to push Matt out of the kitchen.  
  
"No way! I refuse to eat anything that's made by you! Your cooking will kill us all!!" Matt screamed back. Molly hit both brothers on the hand with a wooden spoon.  
  
"Hush up! No need to be fighting in here. Matt, wait outside for dinner and Jeff, help me roll the sushi." she commented. Both brothers pouted as they rub their hands. Matt pointed a finger at the baby.  
  
"You don't know how bad Jeff is in the kitchen! I have kitchen scars from cooking with him."  
  
Jeff crossed his arms over his chest. " You can't prove that."  
  
Matt smirked at him. "Okay. I'll tell you what happened on the last time we cooked together. Maybe it would bring back memories."  
**Flashback**  
Lita and Matt fought the flame from the burning stove with fire extinguishers as Gilbert hits Jeff on the head with his hat while chasing him.  
  
"Jeff!" Smack! "This would be the last time!" Smack! Smack! "You would ever cook in this house again!! Smack!  
  
Jeff tries his best to cover his body up with his arms from the blows. "Ouch!! Yes, Daddy!!"  
**End of Flashback**  
Molly looked over at a sweatdropping Jeff. Matt smiled in victory, then walk out the room.  
  
"...I should had be the only child." Jeff whispered, dropping his head in shame.  
  
"I'm home!!!" yelled Kurt, carrying the bags of food, entering the kitchen from the kitchen's door. Jeff helped him out the food on the table.  
  
"Thank you, Kurt." Molly said. She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. That didn't make Jeff happy. He threw a box of strawberry pocky at Kurt. Molly and Kurt gave the younger Hardy a dirty look.  
  
"Gomen." he told them in a sweet innocent voice. Kurt grabbed his manga from one of the three bags and took his leave from the kitchen and headed for the living room. He went past Steph, who was putting Eric in a tight headlock and smacking a thick book in his face. He took a seat next to Rey, getting a dirty look from both Edge and Rey.  
  
Kurt stuck his tongue at them and opened his book. The Smackdown team continued doing what they were doing.  
**Few minutes later**  
Kurt blushed as he read the first 30 pages. He didn't even notice the others had already left. He was too into the building relationship between Shuichi, the upcoming J-rock singer of his group, Bad Luck and Yuki, the sexy blonde romance writer and the best writer in Japan so far. "Come Yuki! Tell him you love already!" Kurt hissed as he read. Tajiri came in the room, licking on some ice cream, past Kurt, but the manga he saw in Kurt's hands made him stop.  
  
"This can't be good." he thought. He knew the story and saw the show himself. He even got Nidia hook on it and has him call Jamie 'Yuki' and Jamie calls him 'Shuichi' in bed. He cleared his throat. "Kurt-chan?" he whispered, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. Kurt jumped at least two feet, scaring Tajiri and knocking his ice cream in the air and landing on top of his head.  
  
"Oh!! Ta-Tajiri! Oh my! Sorry about that!"  
  
Tajiri didn't even notice the ice cream on his head. "That's okay. I'm sorry for scaring you," he said. He finally notices the cold treat and wiped it out his hair. "Is that Gravitation you're reading?" he questioned. Kurt hid it behind his back with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Iie(No)." he lied. Tajiri smirked at him.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"No, it's not!"  
  
Tajiri just grabbed the manga and look at it. "Bull." He tosses it back to Kurt.  
  
"You're not going to tell Benoit?"  
  
"No, I like it myself and I'm not that much into yaoi." Tajiri admitted.  
~~~~****~~~~~  
Everyone sat around the dinning room for their meal.  
  
"I'm hungry!!" whined Hunter. Ric popped him on the arm.  
  
"Shut up, Champ! It shouldn't be long." Ric told him.  
  
"I'm the King of the World! I demand to be fed on time!" Jericho shrieked. Christian sank in his seat.  
  
"Why me?!" he thought. Molly came in the dinning room, hair mess up and flour all over her clothes.  
  
"Dinner is ready! Jeff is going to put the finishing touches on it." she reported. Everyone cheered in joy. As Molly took her seat at the head of the table, a loud exploding roared from the kitchen.  
  
"I told you!" Matt yelled as he and some of the wrestlers rushes into the kitchen. Jeff was throwing water on the food. He looks up at them with a huge smile and sweatdrop.  
  
"I guess we can have take-outs now." Jeff said. Everyone fell over.  
  
TBC  
~~~**~~~  
**Clips of Chapter 6 is shown**  
Steph: Mercy me! ..What? Oh! Hey, this is Steph! Next chapter is going to be fill with humor and weirdness!  
Kane: And that's the *nice* thing to say about the next chapter!  
Eric: Amen to that!  
Hurricane: It can't be that bad!  
Jamie: Speak for yourself, Superhero!  
  
Steph: Join us in our next chapter, "Excuse me, do you sell ass cream?" Don't miss it!  
  
Rey: Where's my pocky?! 


	7. Excuse me, do you sell ass cream?

Note: I gave into a small request from Gingivere the Shadowreave. I hope you like it  
  
**Downtown**  
Shannon Moore, Kane and Shane Helms walked down the busy street of Tokyo, going to the best video game arcade in the city. Shannon and Shane were happy to go, but Kane wasn't too thrilled about it.  
  
"Why I have to go? I don't like video games." he whined, shoving his hands in his pockets. Shane patted him on the back with a big smile.  
  
"Come on, big man! This is a great way to find a girl." he said. Both Shane and Shannon, with a small boom box, started to play P.Diddy's 'I Need A Girl, Part One'. Even some people did a little dance to the song and went on with their lives. Kane groan and took the box away from Shannon and tuck it somewhere.  
  
"Let's go to this place and get this over with." he said. The Southern males swallowed hard and nodded at him. They weren't going to fight him or ask for the CD player right now.  
  
"Oh my God!!" shrieked a woman in Japanese. All three men stopped look over at her, along with others. She pointed at the large creature. A huge shadow covers the whole area.  
  
"Oh shit!" Shannon gasped, too scare to move.  
  
"Well, ain't this just great." Kane said in sarcasm. Shane balled his fists at his sides.  
  
"I have to do something." he thought.  
  
**At the house**  
Christian and Jericho pulled on their black long trench coats, hats, sunglasses and big black bushy mustaches.  
  
"Ready?" Jericho asked, looking over at Christian, smirking at him. Christian looked at him with a deep frown.  
  
"Iie." he commented. Jericho put his hands on hips, frowning.  
  
"Why?!" he demanded. Christian looked down on the floor, pouting.  
  
"I don't want to go to the shopping center with you. Remember the last time I went with you to buy that stuff and someone found out about it?" he said. Jericho stroked his beard, shuddering about the memories.  
  
"Damn those Dudleys! I'm going to kill them when we get back." Jericho declared. Christian places his hands on the older Canadian.  
  
"So, I don't have to go with you?!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"'Cause I'm the King of the World."  
  
Jericho grabbed Christian's hand and ran down the stairs. "Now, come on! I know a place that sells it! We better hurry before they run out!" Christian held his head in shame as he followed him.  
  
"Please, someone. Kill me." he begged. Kurt's face turned a nice hot pink as he read the second manga of Gravitation. Hunter and Ric was in the tea room, drinking tea and talk about business, Jamie, Nidia and Tajiri was in their room...doing something, Billy held back a piss off Torrie as they stood in front of the very loud room of Dawn and Al, Funkia was teaching Japanese cooking to Matt, Molly and Jeff, Victoria was bashing a small tin trash can over Stacy's head, just for fun as Test drink sake.  
  
"Come on, you big baby! We just get the cream and no one will never know who we are." Jericho said. They got into the one of the few cars and drive off to the mall.  
  
**Other side of the town**  
Edge chased a hyper Rey up the stairs of a temple. When they got to the top, Edge stopped and tries to catch his breath. "Rey! Stop! You have a lot of energy today." Rey grinned at him as he jump up and down, holding a box of strawberry pocky.  
  
"I know. You have to have a lot of energy to hang with me! I'm the cute short one, remember?" he said. He took another pocky and ate it. Edge walked over to him and took a pocky from the box. Rey frowned as Edge ate the treat in front of him.   
  
"Good stuff."  
  
Rey felt his anger flowing through him. No one eats his pocky! He'll be damned if someone take one. Edge got some balls for doing that. "Hey! How dare you?!" he cried, holding the box away from Edge. Edge looked at him,then started to laugh as he playful wrestled Rey for the box.  
  
"Come on, Rey-Rey! You had ten other boxes of this stuff! I can't at least have one?" Edge said, pitching Rey at the side. Rey giggled.  
  
"Iie!" he answered with a cute little smirk. Having enough, Edge did the only thing he could think of and it was Rey's weakness. He tickled the ribs. Rey went into a fit of laugher as the bigger man attacked his ribs. The two went on the ground, pocky under Rey's stomach, Edge on top of him and Rey was helpless.  
  
"That's it. Give it to me." Edge cooed in Rey's left ear. Face red and tears running down the baby blue mask, Rey shook his head, couldn't stop laughing to talk. Edge licked his lips. "Okay." he replied. With Rey's guards down, Edge grabbed the box from under Rey and removed his body from him. He stood up and started to eat the popular treat. Rey wipe the tears away and jumped to his feet.  
  
"Baka(Idiot)!!! Give that back to me!! I'll kick you in the knee if you don't give me back my fucking pocky!!" Rey shouted. Edge grabbed another pocky, poked his tongue out at a pissed Rey and ate. Rey ball up his fists at the side as his little body shook in anger. Edge saw this and smiled that creepy smile of his.  
  
"Ai Shiteru(I love you)." he teased, then blew a kiss at Rey. Rey snarled at him.  
  
"I'm going to fucking kill you!!" Rey snapped, running at Edge. Edge placed his hand on Rey's chest and holding the pocky up in the air as he kept Rey away from him.  
  
"You look so cute, Chibi(little) Rey." Edge taunted. That pissed Rey even more.  
  
"Don't. Call. Me. A. Chibi!!" Rey exploded, kicking Edge where the sun doesn't shine and a lot of girls would love to see. Edge slowly dropped to the ground, holding his happy spot. Grinning, Rey grabbed the box and continued to eat. "Arigatou(Thank you)." he spoke with a little bow.   
  
"You always have a way to get anything you want, don't you?" spoke a woman, coming up to the back of Rey. Rey turned around and his jaw dropped. For once during the whole trip, he was speechless.  
  
**Downtown**  
Shannon looked at a mad Shane and started to sweat. "Shane, no." he said. Shane looked at the short blonde.  
  
"What the hell you mean by that?! I'm a superhero!" Shane cried out. Kane put a hand on Shane's right shoulder as they watched everyone run and scream for their lives.  
  
"Shannon is right! You can't do this!" Kane said. Shane shoved his hand away from his shoulder.  
  
"I don't care! I'm going to get him!" Shane declared. In an animal like roar, Shane turned into a Super Saiyan . His short green hair turned into a golden blonde, Mirai Trunks' style and his dark brown eyes turned aqua. "I'm ready to fight now." he said as a gold light surrounded his body. Kane just looked in total shock while Shannon looked like he was going to faint.  
  
"Shane,..you're a..a..Super Saiyan?!" he questioned. Shane grinned at him, then gave him the peace sign.  
  
"I meant to tell you guys about this, but it kept slipping off my mind," he said with a Goku's goofy type of grin. He heard the screaming and knew it was his time to come to the rescue. "Sorry guys. I have to save the people." He took off into the air and flew to the evil monster.  
  
"I knew he was so cool." Shannon said, stars in his eyes. Kane looked at him and the other people.  
  
"..Am I the only one think it's weird to see a normal man turned into something from DragonBall Z, flying and fighting Godzilla??!?!" Kane shrieked. Shannon scowled at the big man.  
  
"Hush up, you! This is the Hurricane's moment!" Shannon snapped. It took all of Kane's willpower from killing Shannon.  
**Shopping Center**  
Jericho and Christian moved around the huge market to search for the ass cream. Christian held his head in shame as Jericho stormed through the place, calling everyone that was in the way an assclown.  
  
"Chris, must you be so rude to people? It's not nice." Christian whined. Jericho raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're telling me what's not nice or not?! This is the same man that beat the crap out of his brother, lie to him about your mother so you can prove yourself to the Alliance, stole his title and joined an Anti-America group, but he's telling me, the King of the World what's nice and not!? You have some balls to say that." Jericho said. Christian's face turned pink.  
  
"Shut up and let's get the motherfucking piece of shit already!!" he yelled. He grabbed Jericho by the hand, almost pulling the arm out of its socket and muttered a few things about Canadian rock stars are asses.  
  
"Hey! Slow down!" Jericho commented, trying to catch up to Christian's speed. They went to each aisle, looking for the cream, it was nowhere to seen.  
  
"Great, we have to ask for it." Christian told Jericho. Jericho shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"And we're not saying the cream is for me!!!"  
  
"...Damn."  
  
They went up to one of the worker, a young teenage girl with neon green streaks in her black hair. Hands behind her back and rocking on her heels, she didn't notice the two blondes coming her way.  
  
"Excuse me." Jericho said, tapping her shoulder. The girl looked up at him and put on a smile.  
  
"Yes?" she asked in a pretty good English.  
  
"Where do you sell the ass cream in here?" he questioned. Both Christian and the girl gained a sweatdrop.  
  
"As-ass cream?" she repeated, not believing that was the question. Christian shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, my friend saw it in one of those sale papers. You're having a sale on it. The Extra jumbo size." explained Christian. The girl let out a nervous laugh before answering.  
  
"Oh! Hai! We have them here! Um, I'll would like to show you." she said.  
  
"That would be great!" Christian said. The girl started to walk to the where the ass cream was at, Christian and Jericho hot on her trail.  
  
**Downtown**  
The people watched in awe as a now Super Saiyan 3 Hurricane battled Godzilla. Shannon cheered him on the loudest as Kane try to figure out what the hell is going on.  
  
"This is too weird for me." he thought with a funny look and a sweatdrop. Hurricane reached back, hands joined together by the wrists as a light yellow glow formed in his palms.  
  
"Kame.."  
  
"Cool! He's going to do it!! His best move!" Shannon squeaked.  
  
"What?!! That's not his move!! He stole it from Goku!!" Kane snapped.  
  
"Hame.."  
  
The ball grew bigger at the last word, ready to be let loose. Shannon turned into a happy chibi as Kane shook his head in shame.  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
"HA!!" Hurricane finished, throwing his hands forwards to the green monster. The attack blasted from Hurricane's hands and went to Godzilla. Godzilla blinked a few times, staring at the huger than his head attack with one word in his head.  
  
"Kuso(Shit)." he thought.  
  
**At the Temple**  
"Rey? Who's this?" Edge asked the still shocked Rey. Rey mentally slapped himself and got his words and thoughts together.  
  
"That's Tygress." he responded. Tygress, hair straighten and pulled back in a high ponytail, but have one piece of her golden hair is curled, hanging at the right side of the Latino beauty's face. Tygress picked him up and started to hug him tightly. She put him down, giggling as the small guy tries to get his breath. Tygress put her hands on her low riders jeans wearing hips.  
  
"Ain't you going to say hello to me?" she said with a bright smile. Rey nodded, with Edge's help.  
  
"Hi," he finally said. He looked her up and down(well, mostly at her chest since she was wearing a red low neck line shirt). "What brings you here?" he asked.   
  
"I'm teaching some girls to dance for a wrestling event." she explained, giving him the peace sign. She looked up at Edge and gave him a small bow. "Hello there. I believe you're Edge." she spoke. Edge gave her a small bow.  
  
"Yup. Nice to see ya." he said. She smiled at him. Something told her that Rey was up to his old tricks again.  
  
Tygress turned to Rey. "Why you guys are here?"   
  
"Vacation." he answered. Tygress lift up Rey's mask a little and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rey blushed a nice red shade while Edge chuckled at the side. She pulled away with a sweet soft smile.  
  
"I might see ya again. See ya," she whispered. Tygress looked at Edge. "Take care of my Pumpkin. He's a good and coolest chibi I ever known."  
  
Rey growled while Edge chuckled. "I'll do my best." he said. Tygress bow to them both and walked away from them.  
  
"I'M NOT A FUCKING CHIBI!!!!!!" Rey shouted, shaking his fist. Everyone stopped to stared at him. Rey looked around, put his hand, and cleared his throat. Edge put a hand on his forehead.  
  
"Bakumatsu(Stupid Person )" he muttered to himself.  
  
"You can say that again." told another male voice behind them. Both men jumped up and turned around to see who was the speaker.  
  
"Ch'kushou(God Damnit)!!! Rey shouted, kicking up the dirt. He crossed his arms over his chest, playful pouted at the new guy, then run up to him. "KONNAN!!!" he shrieked, passing Edge. Edge had a look of 'I don't fucking believe this' as he watched Rey leaping into the air with his arms opened. The guy opened his arms and ready to welcome the small one.  
  
"I miss you too, Pumpkin." Konnan said. Rey rubbed his little face against Konnan's chest.  
  
"Rey, is there something you want to tell me?" asked Edge. Rey bended his head back to look at him.  
  
"Later." he replied. The old friends talked about old times as Edge try to figure out their relationship.  
  
**Downtown**  
Hurricane welcomed the hugs and everything from the people he saved. Shannon leap into his arms, hugging his neck.  
  
"You're so cool! I love you!" Shannon cried out. Hurricane laughed with a sweatdrop, hugging him back.  
  
"Thanks." he said. Kane just shook his head.   
  
"That was some weird stuff, but I have to give you props. You saved the day." he said. Shannon still in his arms, Hurricane extended his hand to shake Kane's.  
  
"I'm a superhero. That's what we do." Hurricane gloated, giving him the thumb up.  
  
"Hurricane-san?" questioned someone with a thick Japanese accent as he spoke English. Hurricane turned around and looked down.  
  
"Hai." he said. The short man with funny spiked black hair pulled out a letter from his suit and handed it to Hurricane.  
  
"Good day, sir." he said. He pushed his glasses up his nose and departed. Hurricane opened it and read it. After he finish reading it, Hurricane was piss and he dropped Shannon in blind rage.  
  
"Dude!! I'm getting sued by Goku! How can that be?! He's a damn anime character!" Hurricane yelled. Kane had a funny look on his face as he pointed at the guy in the suit.  
  
"Man, was that Vegeta?!" he asked.   
  
"Fuck that! My ass hurts!" Shannon yelled, rubbing his butt.  
  
**Shopping Center**  
Jericho and Christian walked out the store with bags of ass cream in their arms.  
  
"You think you over did it? Your ass is not that big." Christian said. Jericho snarled at him.  
  
"You can never over do perfection, baby." Jericho said.  
  
**Home**  
Edge slipped into his bed while Rey put on his facemask.  
  
"Rey?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you care to tell about that Konnan. You say you would tell me later."  
  
Rey slapped some more aqua blob on his face, then turned around. "Now?!" he whined. Telling by his face, Edge changed his mind.  
  
"Naw! But you have to talk about it tomorrow." he demanded. Rey jumped into his bed and pulls the covers.  
  
"You bet." he said. They turned off the lights and they went to sleep. The house was quiet with everyone sleeping. Even Torrie slept like a baby without banging the wall to shut her father and Dawn up.  
  
*Hour later*  
Jericho woke up in the middle by the sound of his watch going off. He looked over at Christian and was happy to see the smaller man was snoring away. Jericho creep out of the bed, grabbed something and exited out the room. He walked down the hall and walked down the stairs.  
  
"Do you have it?" whispered someone from the shadow. Jericho turned to the where the voice came from and squeaked when he saw two glowing ice blue eyes.  
  
"Mysterio?!"  
  
Rey stepped out of the shadows with a sexy evil smirk. "Hai."  
  
"What the heck?!! Where did you get those contacts from?" he asked. Rey shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I'm cute. That's all you need to know," he explained. He held up the small tube of the facemask he was wearing. "You got what I need?"  
  
Jericho held up the extra jumbo jar of ass cream. " Yup," They both looked right and left, making sure no one was there, then traded."This meeting didn't happen."   
  
Rey nodded. "Hai."  
  
"Oyasumi(Good night)." they said together and went to their own room with their prize.  
  
TBC  
A/N: This is a long chapter, ne? I think this is my favorite one so far. Poor Hurricane! Was that little lawyer guy, Vegeta? We shall see! *Dr. Evil*  
  
**Clips of Chapter 7 is shown**  
Goldust: Hi! This is Goldust! Boy, the next chapter is going to make you think twice of Rey. This is a Rey you never saw before!  
Booker T: Hai! That little guy really let it loose this time!  
Rey:Can we please stop talking about me?! I'm too ashamed!  
Chavo: Baby, get use to it! You're a star! Next chapter, 'Rey's Drunk Song'! Don't miss it! I know I won't!  
  
Rey:Someone please shoot me 


	8. Rey's Drunk Song

I don't own the song, wrestlers or the anime characters  
  
"A karaoke? You got us a karaoke?!" snapped Eric. Stephanie nodded as she set the music machine to the rest of the music system.  
  
"Hai! I think we could use something like this. It's a great get together." she said. Eric rolled his eyes.  
  
"As long you don't sing." he snorted. Steph shot him an evil glare.  
  
"Hush you! Like you can you sing! I rather listen to a Britney Spears album than listening to you." shot back Steph. Eric bit his tongue and walked out the room. Meanwhile, Kurt stared at the TV, watching the Gravitation anime series with volume 5 of the same anime in his hands.  
  
"Shuichi is so cute!! I love him!" he cheered, then took a bite of some strawberry pocky, Shuichi's favorite food. Steph wipe the sweat from her forehead and stood up. She was done setting up and adding the songs the wrestlers wanted in. Both English and Japanese. Booker and Goldust took notes as Funaki taught them some Japanese to them.  
  
Lance and William played chess in a corner.  
  
"Yatte(I did it)." she said. Kurt didn't say anything. He was too busy laughing at a scene with Shuichi and his lover, Yuki.  
  
**Rey & Edge's Room**  
  
Rey hummed a little tune as he try out the other eye contacts while Edge was reading a book on the bed. He stole a look at Rey. "I don't know why you put those things in your eyes. They look fine without them."  
  
Rey turned away from the contacts and looks at Edge with one brown eye and one light green eye. "I know, but I like them. They give me that bird-like appearance. Don't you think so?" he said. Edge put his Bugs Bunny bookmark in the place where he left off and places the book on the end table.  
  
"I guess. I just don't like them. They take away the 'real' you. When someone is looking into your eyes, they don't get the whole story." he said. Rey gained a sweatdrop. He never knew Edge could be deep if he wants to. Rey gave him a easy smile.  
  
"I believe you're right. But, we all have our own opinions on things." he told the blonde.  
  
"Thanks! Now, tell me the story about that girl and that big guy." he demanded. Rey gained another sweatdrop.  
  
"You never let me down until I tell ya, ne?  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Rey took a seat on the bed, sitting across from Edge. "Okay, it all started.." he said.  
  
(A/N: You can read all about Rey's tale in a side story, 'It's My Story, Rey's Style.' It would take too much time to type it right now...Okay!! I'm too damn lazy to type it now!! Happy!!?)  
  
**Kitchen**  
Stacy ate her sub while looking everywhere, scared out of her tiny mind. Begin a jerk, Test sneaked up to her and tap her on the shoulder.  
  
"Stacy?"   
  
The blonde bombshell yelps as she jumped at least five feet in the air. Test gain a sweatdrop after she landed back in her seat, sub still her hands. She looked up at him, shaky. "Yes?" she asked. Test blinked a few times, then shook the image off, swearing to himself he would never drink a bottle of sake in the morning ever again.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm fine! Never been better!" she lied, following a fake loud laugh. Test looked around for some help, but they were alone.   
  
"Are you scare of Victo.."  
  
Stacy jumped to her feet. "Where!?" she hollered, looking around in a super speed.  
  
"She's not here!!!" wailed Test, waving his arms up and down like he was going to take off. Stacy calmed down and retook her seat.  
  
"I see." she answered. She took a bite of her sub as Test took a few steps backwards to the door that lead to the living room.  
  
"Well, I got to go. I promise Steph I would....do something." he lied. Stacy didn't even respond to the lie, giving Test the chance to escape. Clouds of smoke followed the running blonde as he zoomed past some of the Smackdown rivals and some RAW friends. Meanwhile, at the door...  
  
"I hate you, Flair! I hate you with all my heart!"  
  
"I hate you too! I should let someone murder you and dance of your body while you still have ten seconds left to live!"   
  
Hunter and Ric entered the house with more grocery bags in their arms.  
  
"Need any help?" asked Steph.  
  
"Hunter snarled at the legend before talking to the woman. "That would be nice. Thank you, Steph," he said, still looking at a snarling Nature Boy." See, Flair? She's my ex, but she still helps me out."  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
Steph, Booker T, Goldust, Funaki & Tajiri took the bags from the blondes and the men went to the mini van to grabbed the other bags. Steph took both men by the wrists and took them to the couch.  
  
"Kurt, can you please leave?"  
  
Kurt looked up at the general manager with a pout. "But, Steph!!" he whined.  
  
"None of that crap, Kurt! Leave! I have to speak to the guys."  
  
"No!! I was here first, damnit! I'm watching Gravitation!"  
  
Steph grabbed the remote from his hands and pointed at the TV. "Not anymore." In slow motion, Kurt reached over to Steph, hoping to stop the evil deed, but it was too late. She pressed the 'off' button and the TV went black. Kurt landed in her lap, sobbing. Hunter and Flair stopped their 'I hate you' glares to stared at the beaten man. Steph blinked a few times as she pokes him in the arm.  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
Kurt let himself fall to the floor, still face down. The three people sitting on the couch and the returning wrestlers just stared at him while holding the bags. Kurt finally pushed his upper body off the floor and remained on his knees. He raised his fists in the air, tears and snot running down his face.  
  
"Damn! Damn! DAMN!!!!!" he screamed. He fell back on the floor and sobs some more. No one speaks for a few minutes, trying to figured out what the hell just happened.  
  
"Yo! He got that from 'Goodtimes!' Yeah! That show was the shit back in the days, dawg!" Booker T cheered.  
  
"Oh yeah!!" the others chirmed in. They laughed as they told each other their favorite episodes, then they went back to their true task.  
  
"Kurt, there's a TV in your room." Steph pointed out. Kurt sat up once again and the water works stops at the news.  
  
"Oh yeah!" he echoed the earlier words and ran up to his room.  
  
"Now, what happened at the market?" she questioned, crossing her legs.  
  
"I'll tell you, Wooo!!" Flair yelled. Hunter rolled his eyes. "It all started..."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"He's not here."  
  
"Bullshit! I can feel him!"  
  
"Hunter, Shawn is in another country! Hell, he didn't even know we was coming over here!" Ric shouted as he pushes cart with Hunter very close behind him.  
  
"Shhh!! I can't hear him telling he's here!" Hunter hissed, narrowing his eyes as they past the other shoppers. Ric gained a sweatdrop while he saw the others looked on.  
  
"I should never gave you that coffee ice cream," Ric sighed. They went on, grabbing the things everyone asked on the list, until they reached the 'kids area'. Ric's eyes lit up as he picked up a Hello Kitty plushie."Dude! This is so cute! I want it!" he said, throwing the soft doll in the cart. As he ranted on, Hunter stared hard at the large 'Hello Kitty' stature.  
  
"I'm going to get you." it said.  
  
"No, you're not." Hunter said.  
  
"Yes, I am." it told him.  
  
"No, you're not." Hunter protested.  
  
"Yes, I am! I'm the Heartbreak Kid!!" it 'shouted'.  
  
"Well, I'm The Game!!" Hunter shouted back, shaking his fist at it. In one leap, Hunter attacked the Kitty and the 'fight' was on. People crowded around them, whispering to themselves.  
  
"And then..Hunter? Hunter?" said Flair, pausing his funny story. He turned back and saw his champion...fighting the dummy. He gained a sweatdrop.  
  
"Flair!! Help!! Michaels is beating the crap out of me!!" Hunter bellowed with the heavy stature on top of him.  
**End of Flashback**  
  
By now, just about everyone in the house was listening to the story and had sweatdrops and blanks looks with tiny dots as eyes.   
  
"I wanted to die." Flair finished. Hunter jumped to his feet, with a wild look on his face.  
  
"You don't understand me!!," Pointing at Flair and looked at the other wrestlers."Shawn was there, damnit! He's going to kill me while you eat your turkey dinner! I'll come back! Oh yes! I'll returns and ruined your breakfast!!" he screamed. Hunter threw back his head and a manic laugh escaped from him. He ran upstairs, still laughing.  
  
"...The sad thing is...right now, Jeff is the normal one compare to him." Matt whispered. They all shuddered, even Jeff.  
  
"I'm scare." Jeff squeaked. Molly pulled him closer to her chest and pats him on the head. With the an evil McMahon grin, Steph looked at Eric.  
  
" You RAW brand is snapping, Eric. What you going to do about it?"  
  
Eric shook in anger and left without a word. Steph started to laugh, until there was shouting from two men as they stood at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Damn you, Benoit! It was getting good!"  
  
"I wanted to sleep!! You and your damn yaoi can kiss my ass!"  
  
"I rather *kick* your ass!"  
  
"Try it!"  
  
The two fought as the still shunned wrestlers and the now stop laughing Steph looked on. Benoit grabbed Kurt from behind and German suplexed him. Kurt rolled down the stairs, cursing as he went down. After he landed, Benoit had an opened smile on his face.  
  
"Never wake up a sleeping wolverine!!" he warned, shaking a bear in the air. It had Benoit's smile, even with a tooth missing. The sleepy Canadian stomped back to his room. They winced after the door was slammed. All eyes were on Steph. A sweatdropping Steph hung her head.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
**That night**  
  
The girls was on the town, Billy took Torrie on a date to keep her away from Dawn and some of the guys with Eric went on the town too. Eric refused to let Stephanie have the last laugh, even when she takes people on the town. Edge, Christian, Jericho, Booker, Matt, Goldust, Shannon & Hurricane stayed behind. After opening the liquor storage with plastic exploitations, they got into the sake and harder liquor, they got drunk.  
  
It was Shannon's idea to have a 70's party. They danced to disco music. Even Jericho and Christian skates around the room.  
  
"..And I got on the desk and did the monkey, buck ass naked." Booker T said. The whole room roared in laugher. Goldust jumped in Booker's lap.  
  
"I wish I was there." he said. Another laugher broke out in the room. Goldust licked the side of his face, but Booker was too drunk to protest. Rey ran up to the stage, grabbing the karaoke's microphone.  
  
"Yo! Yo! Yo! Speak on this!" he hollered into the mic, pulling off his mask. Everyone laughed. Rey turned to the smaller machine and turned it on."I want to sing a song. This song is for someone I really care about and he been with me since I got in the WWE." he said. Edge blushed as he help up his cup.  
  
"I wove you uoo, Jen!" he said.   
  
"I know this is a DBZ song, but I'm going to change the words around. This is 'I Love Mr. Piccolo'.The music started and Rey opened his mouth to sing. (A/N: The translates is at the bottom)  
  
Ja ja ja ja jaan de mou taihen   
Kowai kao iguana danpu kaa   
Hayai ashi momo ga suupaa kaa   
Doo shiyoo--? Te sakenjae   
Nooto to enpitsu sotchi no ke   
Doboku no wakka de Hey! Jetto koosutaa   
  
Mama yori dekkai koe (Uhyaa-)   
Konna koto tte ari?   
Arerere Kizukeba boku mo   
Suteppu Suteppu Janpu   
  
Shupa- Shupi- Shupa- Shu Pikkoro   
O-yatsu wo wakuwaku matte 'ru kibun   
Shupa- Shupi- Shupa- Shu Pikkoro   
Nee Nee Tsuyoi zo Tsuyoi n' da tte ba   
Pikkoro-San Dai Dai Dai Dai Da~i-Suki   
  
Gyo Gyo Gyo Gyo Gyoon de chou-bikkuri   
Tsumetai zo Kuuraa Dorai aisu   
Attakai Sutoobu Omuraisu   
Wakaranaii-? Te Hashitchae   
Guzuguzu shite 'tara shikareru   
Chikyuu no medama mo Yeah! Rooraa sukeetingu   
  
Rey started to strips out of his clothes, wearing nothing, but a white thong with his mask logo on the front. He got catcalls and they clapped along.  
  
Nan da ka kami-sama ka na (Dohyaa)   
Konna hito tte nani?   
  
Ararara Kondo wa kokoro   
Sukippu Sukippu Janpu   
  
Shupa- Shupi- Shupa- Shu Pikkoro(Edge)   
Buttobi doriimu oshiete kureru   
Shupa- Shupi- Shupa- Shu Pikkoro(Edge)   
Nee Nee Shiritai Shiritai da tte ba   
Pikkoro-San(Edge-san) Dai Dai Dai Dai Da~i-Suki   
  
Like a sneaky kitty, Rey crawled over at Edge, sat in his lap and lie across it, facing up.  
  
Pikkoro-San(Edge-san) Dai Dai Pikkoro-San Dai Dai   
Pikkoro-San(Edge-san) Dai Dai Dai Dai Da~i-Suki  
  
Rey got a standing applause. He winked at them and wrapped his arms around Edge's neck. Before they knew it, their lips met in a crashing kiss. Both men fell on the floor as they make out. Goldust turned to Booker.  
  
"Don't even think about, Goldie! I'm not that drunk." Booker cut him off.  
  
**The Next Morning**  
  
Edge held his head as he sat up in bed. "Man, the fuck I drink??! I'll never drink that much ever again." he swore. He crawled out of bed and looked down. He was naked and Edge Jr. was standing tall. "I hope Rey didn't mind this." Edge said. He quickly ran into the bathroom to use the bathroom.  
  
""Ow!! My ass!! It feels like someone ram a rod up my ass and screw me with it!!" Rey shouted. Edge looked up with a look of horror on his face.  
  
"Oops."  
(Translated song)  
Oh, oh, oh it's such a pain.  
Scary-faced iguanas, dump trucks,  
Fleet-footed, flying squirrels and super cars.  
What should I do?  
I let out a shout!  
I throw my notebook and pencil away,  
And Saturn's rings, hey become a roller coaster.  
Someone louder than my mom yeow!  
Can he really exist?  
Even hey, hey, hey before I realize,  
I step and step and jump.  
Off I, off I, off I go with Piccolo!  
He makes things so exciting for me.  
Off I, off I, off I go with Piccolo!  
Oh, oh he's so strong!  
Mr. Piccolo, I love you so much.  
Mr. Piccolo, I, I,  
Mr. Piccolo, I, I,  
Mr. Piccolo, I love you so much!  
  
TBC  
  
**Clips of the next chapter is shown**  
Flair: Dude!! That was crazy!!  
Goldust: Why are you talking like RVD?!  
Flair: I don't know!!  
Dawn: Well, if you guys can have some HLA, we women should have HGA(Hot Guys Action). Bravo! Next chapter, 'Spooky! Hunter Tells A Ghost Story' Stay tune!  
  
Rey: Why me, Lord? 


	9. Hunter Tells A Ghost Story

I don't any crap  
~~~****~~~  
"Why we had to stay behind? It's bad enough we have to stay in this house without lights, but we have to stay in this house without lights with Hunter!!" complained Goldust. A few guys snickered at the joke as Hunter just stared at the Gold one.  
  
"Hush you! You should respect me!" Hunter snapped.  
  
"Man, you're sounding like the Undertaker." added Booker T, fighting the hugging Goldust.  
  
**Undertaker's home**  
Undertaker sat up straight in his chair, looking scare. Sara, playing with theit lovely new daughter looked up from the laughing baby and to her husband. "Mark, what's worng?"  
  
"I don't know. I just felt something. Like, someone was talking about me." he responded.   
  
Sara shrugged her shoulders. "Oh." She went back to playing with the newborn.  
  
**Back in Japan**  
"...Okay. That was weird." said Jeff. All the men nodded. All the girls went on the town again, laughing at the guys for staying home and hitting the strip clubs for women. As soon they left, the lights went out, causing the guys to screamed like little girls. The only light was the window in the living room and the moon it was shinning through it.  
  
"What can we do? I'm bored!" shouted Christian.  
  
"I don't know, blondie." said Test.  
  
"Who you calling blondie?! You're a blonde too." pointed out Christian. Test opened his mouth a few times, then shut it, thinking about what Christian was saying, then crossing his arms over his chest after he got it and pouted.  
  
"I hate my life." he thought.  
  
Hunter took the old fashioned armchair and mixed his fingers together and rested his chin on top of them. "I got a horror story to tell if you want to listen." he suggected.  
  
"Oh sweet Lord, Hunter! No! No horror story!" Ric shouted, getting a kick in the guts by Hunter.  
  
"How scary is it? questioned Shannon.  
  
"I still can't believe I'm getting sue by an anime character." mused The Hurricane. Shannon pimpslapped him across the face.  
  
"Did anyone notice Brock isn't here? He was in the room with us when VInce told us we were going to Japan.." asked Lance Storm out of the blue.  
  
"I think I can answer that, my dear friend." Regal told him.  
  
**Brock's house**  
"Meow! Meow!" said the gray cat. Brock patted him on the head and sighed.  
  
"I know, Brocky Jr. But, I couldn't find a kitty sitter." he told the kitty.  
  
**Back in Japan**  
The whole crowd was speakless and stared at Regal. Regal just shrugged his shoulders  
  
"Let's not do that again." Matt said.  
  
"Hai!" they said together. Booker looked around, not seeing Rey and Edge.  
  
"Hey! Where is Rey and Edge? I thought they would be here." he commented. Kidman held on to his video camera, still can't over what he saw on the camera.  
  
"I think they still talking." he spoke up.  
  
"About what?" Steven Richards asked. Kidman started to sweat.  
  
"Things." he responded.  
  
**Earlier that day**  
"Why you still have that camera? You know that camera is nothing, but trouble." Torrie said as Kidman cleaned the camera with a soft cloth.  
  
"My camera? Trouble? That's not true! This camera is nothing, but good." he protested. Torrie looked away from the mirror she was looking and smirked at her friend.  
  
"Oh yeah?" she challenged.  
  
**Back in WCW**  
Kidman yelped in pain as Konnan hit him with his basball hat while Rey try to put the fire out on the couch with the fire extinguisher and Torrie just shook her head.  
  
"Stop hitting me, Konnan!! I didn't mean to taped you smoking, falling asleep and burning the couch with the blunt!!" Kidman cried out.  
  
"I'll kill you! I'll kill you good!" he screamed. Torrie sighed, rubbing her temples.  
  
"I think I should talk to Russo about taking me out of this group." she thought.  
**Returning back to Japan**  
"It was that ONE time!" he said.  
  
"Ha! How about that one time in WCW..." trailed off Torrie.  
**Back in WCW**  
Kidman with the camera to his eye as he roamed the halls..  
**Back in Japan**  
"Okay! Okay! I got your point! Stop it with the flashbacks!!," he screamed. Feeling she won, Torrie gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room. Kidman just sat on the bed, holding the camera. He faced it towards his face. "I hate you." he told it. Feeling bored, Kidman looked in the camera's screen to viewed everything he taped on the trip. Just when it reached the end, another scene had started.  
  
"You was great tongiht."  
  
"Thank you. I try."  
  
You looked so hot in that thong."  
  
"Edge, are you hitting on me?  
  
"Dude, I must be! I mean, you're the only chibi in a thong that looks great."  
  
Two men came in view after the camera was set up. Edge started to stripped out of his clothes, down to his own thong. Rey jumped on the bed and top of Edge. The friends giggled and making out.  
  
"Are you sure Kidman won't mind us using the camera?"   
  
"Nope, we'er boys! I can use anything he got if I want."  
  
"My bad chibi."  
  
"I let you go on that for tonight."  
  
Kidman screamed, dropping the camera on the bed. He moved away from if like it had a illness he could have if he touched it. He watched the rest from the far. After it was done, Kidman was blushing to the root of his hair and had a nosebleed. He slowly reached for the camera and rewinded it to the beinging and watched it again and again and again and again and again. Finally, he did the only thing he knew what to do now. "REY MYSTERIO!! EDGE!! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!!!"  
  
Edge quickly got dressed in the bathroom while Rey try to sit down without any pain. He didn't have much luck on that. Edge exited out the room and sat down next to Rey.  
  
"You're okay, buddy?" he asked, neverously. Rey rubbed his butt with a frown.  
  
"I guess I can go on with my life without sitting down," he joked. He held on to his head. "Man, what the heck we was drinking last night?"  
  
"Sake." he said. Rey nodded. He stood up and went to the bathroom with his clothes and mask to matched.  
  
"REY MYSTERIO!! EDGE!! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!!"  
  
Edge fell on the bed, holding his head in pain. He cringed in pain as tear ran down his face. "Damnit, Kidman! Keep your voice down!" Edge cried out, cringing even more. Soon, there was stomps and a burst into the room. A crazed Kidman, holding the camera and breathing hard as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"I got something to show you!" said Kidman. Rey opened the door, still brushing his teeth and wearing a towel around his waist.  
  
"Who's on it?" he asked with the toothbrush in his mouth. Kidman grabbed his friend and threw him on the bed. Rey hissed in pain, then got on his stomach, next to Edge. Kidman sat on the other side of Edge. He showed the flim to the men. By the end of the movie, all three men had nosebleed.  
  
"Oh dear..." Rey trailed off.  
  
"Oh man." Edge said, looking down on the floor.  
  
**Now**  
"Don't anyone want to hear my story now?!" Hunter whined. Everyone nodded, moving closer to him while Ric was still holding his stomach, shaking his head.  
  
"Hunter, if you're telling them the story I think you're going to tell, don't!!!" Ric hollered out. Jeff threw a Skittle at the older man's head.  
  
"Shut up!" he ordered in Japanese. Matt gave him a piece of candy and pats him on the head.  
  
"Good baby brother." he cooed.  
  
"Go ahead, Hunter. Tell us the story." Lance told him. Hunter cleared his throat.  
  
"Thank you, Lance," Hunter said. "It all started.."  
  
**Story**  
"I want to go home!"  
  
"I want my beer!"  
  
"I want all three of you dead!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" hollered Hunter as he drove to house. The Rock, Stone Cold and Undertaker pouted after being yelled at like little children. It wasn't fair! Everyone get to have a party at the hotel while they had to an interview. Hunter stopped at the house and cut off the car. "We here!"  
  
As Hutner told the story, Rey and Edge just sat in their room.  
**Rey & Edge's room**  
Both men sat across the bed, staring at each other.  
  
"Wanna play Tekken 4?" asked Rey.  
  
"Sure." answered Edge. They started to play the game on their PS2.  
*Back to the story*  
The four men walked up to the door and The Rock rang the bell. Undertaker and Austin started to push each other, until Hunter gave them a warning look. The Rock sighed in defeat. "Why I'm here?"  
  
The door opened wide. "Hello and welcome to my home."  
*Back to the gang*  
"This is stupid! Can we eat something!?" whined Jericho. Hunter scowled at the Canadaian.  
  
"Shut up!" he hissed at him. Jericho swallowed hard and did what Hunter say.  
  
"As I was saying..."  
  
As Hunter told the story, the guys moved closer together because of the creepiness.   
  
"Then, the guy held up his brother's head and smirked at us, saying "I guess I am his keeper." Hunter whispered. By this time, evey guys was hugging on someone, not caring if the guy was a rival.  
  
""We're home!!" cried out Molly, opening the door. She was met by a head splitting scream from the men. She quickly turned on the lights and laughed with her other females workers. The big strong men of the WWE was holding on to each other, tears running down their face with snot and shaking. Hunter sat straight in the chair, looking at his co-workers.  
  
"Damn! I am that damn good." he said.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry for being so damn late with this story and cutting out the ghost story. I couldn't think of a good ghost story right now.   
  
Christian: That was wrong. I think I piss on myself  
Stephanie: You and everyone else. The carpet is proof.  
Jamie: Join us in our next chapter, 'Hurricane's Day in Court'  
Flair: See ya there! Woooo!  
  
Rey: Where did I put that pocky at?!  
  
A/N: Sorry for not proofread this. I'm in a hurry right now 


	10. Hurricane's Day In Court

I still own anything, but Rei.  
~*~*~  
The Hurricane, Kane and Shannon Moore entered the courthouse with matching business suits(green & black).  
  
Rei(the one I owned)*over voice*: This is the Hurricane. He's being sue for using a DBZ attack without asking. He's here to say 'Where was Goku when Tokyo was attacked?!"  
  
Kanji characters for the words above were typed under the screen. Then, English words were typed under it, translating what the kanji was saying.  
  
Hurricane stood at the stand as Kane and Shannon took their seat in the crowd. Shannon gave the superhero a thumb up. Kane just nodded. Shane swallowed hard, sweating Hurri-sweat. He took a good look around and almost had a heart attack. The whole place was fill with anime characters.  
  
Goku with Vegeta entered the courtroom with nice mob styled suits.  
  
Rei: This is Goku with his lawyer, Vegeta.  
  
"Lawyer?! No one told me I could have a lawyer?!" Hurricane squealed. Rei shot him a death glare that would make Gundam Wing's Heero proud.  
  
Rei*clearing throat*: As I was saying, Goku is suing the Hurricane for stealing his moves.  
  
Same kanji and English are shown at the bottom of the screen. Goku and Vegeta stood side by side, glaring at Hurricane. Hurricane swallowed again, this time with his pride. Finally, the Judge WuFei (A/N: I been on a Gundam Wing fix for awhile) stepped out and sat down.  
  
"Where's the guard that stands there?" asked Hurricane, pointing at the empty space where the guard should be. Judge WuFei shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I'm the only law in this place." he told him. Shannon reached under his seat and pulled out a huge sign with 'Free Hurricane' in English. Kane got a sweatdrop behind his head.  
  
"Shannon, you can't do that! Most of the anime characters don't understand that." he whispered. Shannon looked at the sign and put it under his seat with a grin.  
  
"Sorry." he said. He reached back under, pulling out the same sign with kanji at the bottom. He turned to Kane. "Better?" he asked. Kane fell over.  
  
"I can't wait for this nightmare to be over." he muttered. Vegeta paced back and forth with his hands behind his back.  
  
"Now, I should start that..." he began, but cut off because we got to see what Chavo and Eddy is doing right now. Vegeta is talking during the scene of the small family.  
  
*At the house*  
Eddy combed his mullet with pride as he sing a stupid song about his mullet. Chavo sat on the bed, sick and tired of seeing his uncle and his mullet.  
  
"Who got the best mullet, Essa?!"  
  
"You do."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You?"  
  
"Who?!!"  
  
"You, motherfucker!!"   
  
Eddy turned to Chavo with a pout. "No need to cuss, Holmes." Chavo threw his face against a pillow and curse in Spanish and Japanese.   
  
"I hate my uncle." his mind cried. Eddy jumped on the bed, scaring the crap out Chavo, then rubbed his cheek against his own.  
  
" My mullet and me love you too. Anyway, I'm going to try to steal Rey's pocky. Wanna come?" he asked. Chavo lifted his head up at Eddy with a wild look.  
  
"Baka!! Remember we did that last week?! That little mutt almost chop my head off!"  
  
"Hey! That wasn't my fault! I didn't know he could pull swords out of mid-air. He is called 'King of Mystery' for a reason." responded Eddy. Chavo let out a deep sad sigh. He lay his head back down on his pillow.  
  
"Do it yourself. If you do steal some from him, let me have a stick." he said.  
  
"Hai!" Eddy agreed, then he walked out the room with the fate of Chavo with him. Chavo sighed once again, rolling over to his back. He doesn't understand why he has Eddy as an uncle. Maybe he did something bad in his past life and this was his punishment. He sat up and grabbed the bottle of sake he brought to help him sleep, which hasn't work yet. Chavo had been sleep walking for the past week since drinking the famous Japanese drink.  
  
"Oh really." he said, throwing his head back while the cool drink slide down his throat. He finished the bottle in no time, wiping whatever left on his lips, grinning. "Hehe." he giggled, then he pass out. As he snored away, Eddy ran down the hall with a box of chocolate pocky in his hands, screaming for his life. Not far behind, Rey was chasing him with a DBZ's Mirai(Future)Trunks' style sword in his hand and a crazed look on his chibi face.  
  
"Come back here! Come here, so I can slide you in half like you're Frieze!" he yelled.  
  
*Back in the courthouse*  
"Hey! How come Rey can use Mirai Trunks' sword!!? He should be sue!" whined Hurricane. Mirai Trunks popped up out of nowhere.  
  
"He signed a contract, saying he can use my sword with my permission." explained Mirai Trunks, then he started to pose for the fan girls.  
  
"..."  
  
"Order in the court! Order in my court of Justice!" screamed Judge WuFei, slamming his hammer thingy on the desk. Mirai Trunks quickly disappeared with a very fan girls. Vegeta cleared his throat, thinking a way to kill his son when he gets home.  
  
"To sum it up, Hurricane is a dirty thief and should be hung." finished Vegeta.  
  
"Oh Vegeta. That's not nice." spoke Goku.  
  
"Shut up, you stupid motherfucker!!" Vegeta commanded. Goku crossed his arms over his chest, pouting like a little kid. Judge WuFei rubbed his temples, cursing Duo Maxwell(A/N: For you guys that's not into Gundam Wing, Duo Maxwell is the American pilot and a moron.) for taking the job instead of him.   
  
*Meanwhile*  
Duo is in bed, sleeping and drooling. Heero(the Japanese pilot and 'the star of the show') is typing away on his laptop(A/N: You guys thought I was going to make them lovers?!! You're wrong!! Hahaha...I do that in my upcoming Gundam Wing debut. ^_^;).  
  
*Back in court*  
"Before we get cut off by another scene change," said Judge WuFei, taking a long drink from his own bottle of sake(A/N: I know he's underage, but why not! This story will happen after the 'Endless Waltz' movie, so WuFei and the Gundam boys are 17.). "Hurricane, do you have anything to say?"  
  
"Yes, I do!"  
  
Kane turned to Shannon and moved closer to him. "I got $10 saying that baka is going to screw up everything and goes to jail." he whispered.  
  
"I got $20 saying that baka is going to screw up everything, goes to jail and be some anime's bitch." Shannon responded. They shook hands on the deal. Hurricane's right eye started to twitch after hearing his 'friends' betting on his failure. Being Saiyajins, Vegeta and Goku hear the bet with their powerful hearing and started to snicker.  
  
"I got one thing to say," Hurricane told the court, walking out to the middle of the room for they could see. "It's.." he started, but we're going back to the house. Let's pray Eddy is still alive.  
  
*Back to the house*  
Rey skipped down the hall with his pocky near his little heart, swinging the sword like it's not dangerous. Eddy crawled into his bedroom, holding his bleeding stomach. His whole body had cuts from the one-sided sword fight. He pulled up to the bed, taking out a senze bean(A/N: Something in DBZ that heal anyone from anything) and chew on it. In seconds, Eddy's injuries was heal.   
  
He looked at his sleeping nephew with a scowl, then he saw the bottle of sake. Eddy gained a sweatdrop and sighed. "Oh well. I should take an afternoon nap too." he said to himself. He lay down and went to sleep in a few seconds(A/N: Hey, this is anime driven! Anything like that can happen!).   
  
*Back in the courthouse*  
"That's all I have to say." ended Hurricane, crossing his arms over his chest, very proud of himself. The whole place had their jaws drop on the floor.   
  
"The court is in ruling of The Hurricane. Goku, you pay this man $4,000." commanded Judge WuFei.  
  
"WHAT!!??" shrieked Goku and Vegeta. Everyone else looked on, confused. Judge WuFei gained a sweatdrop.  
  
"Sorry! I mean, case dismisses!"  
  
"Son of a bitch!" screamed Shannon and Kane together. Hurricane danced around as the anime characters walked out. He turned to Kane and Shannon and flips them off with both fingers.  
  
"Let's go home, guys!" cheered Hurricane, skipping out the room in the same matter as Rey. Shannon and Kane hit each other, blaming the other for the betrayal.  
  
*Home*  
Eddy got a sleep bubble(A/N: a huge bubble from the nose, when the person inhales, the bubble gets small and when the person breathes out, it becomes big again. Damn! There's a lot of A/Ns here! LOL!) as he slept beside Chavo. Chavo slowly sat up, still sleeping. He walked to the dresser and grabs a scissors and going over to the side where Eddy lay.  
  
"Must cut the mullet. Must cut the mullet." he chanted, grabbing a piece of the hair. He started to cut away while Eddy dreaming about eating all the pocky as Rey is standing outside, looking sad.  
  
*Later on*  
The kitchen blew up...again because of Jeff's cooking. Ric Flair ran out of the room, screaming like a little girl, running in a circle with his arms waving in the air.  
  
"My hair is on fire! My hair is on fire!" he shouted. Stephanie looked at him, with the others as they sat there with a knife and fork in each hand.  
  
"Let me guess, your hair is on fire." she joked. Hunter quickly dumped water from the flower on the legend's head. Ric sighed in relief, falling down on his knees.  
  
Before anything else could happen, there was a high-pitched scream from upstairs and a pair of feet running downstairs. Eddy, holding his hair in his hand was in tears.  
  
"My hair! My hair! Chavo cut my hair!" he yelled, sobbing. Everyone gained a sweatdrop as they viewed a grown man crying over his hair.  
  
"But, Eddy. Your hair is still great. You look better without that mullet." charmed Dawn. Eddy suddenly stopped crying.  
  
"Really, Mama Sita?" he questioned. Dawn nodded. Eddy jumped up to his feet and ran up the stair.  
  
"Thank you! Now, I have to cut Chavo down. I was so piss about him cutting my hair, I hung him upside on the ceiling." he called out. Everyone fell out of their chairs. Jeff finally walked out the burning kitchen, holding a burned turkey and all his clothes was burned off.  
  
"Can we have take out?" he asked. All eyes turned to ashamed Matt Hardy.  
  
"I'm so ashamed." he said, shaking his head low.  
  
TBC?  
  
Hunter: Hey! This is Hunter! Well, that was wrong on so many levels.  
Al Wilson: No shit  
Regal: Maybe next chapter won't be so insane  
*All laughs*  
Hunter: Join us next time, "I'm Leaving! Don't Ever Touch Rey's Pocky!" Don't miss it!  
Jericho: I know I won't  
  
Rey: Do anyone notice that I'm getting fan fiction rape here? 


	11. I'm Leaving! Don't Ever Touch Rey's Pock...

I still don't own anything.   
  
Note: There's too many people in the story, so I have to get rid of people. Don't worry, I'll get rid of people no one cares about. Even getting rid of people I like(Regal, Storm, Victoria, Stevie and maybe a few more).  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Stephanie's right eye started to twich as she saw Rey putting away the millions and millions of pockys in the kitchen. Edge stood at her right with a sweatdrop as he watched on with her. With a deep sigh, he hang his head down. "This pocky thing got to stop." he said. Stephanie turned to him with a crazed look on her face.  
  
"You think!!?" she exploded, making Edge jumped. She held up papers in her hand, waving them around. "That fool is costing the company thousands and thousands of dollars! Daddy is going to have a heart attack when he gets these bills!" she shouted in angry. As she yelled at poor Edge, Rey ripped open a box of white chocolate pocky and started to eat in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Pocky is good. Pocky is the best. I love my Pocky. Pocky is the my only reason for living. If anyone touch my Pocky, I'll 619 them to Hell." he sang while rocking to the sides and a huge grin on his face. Both Stephanie and Edge gained a sweatdrop. Stephanie threw the bills in the air as she held up her arms in defeat.  
  
"I give up. He's all yours!" she said, then walking out. Edge shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"He been mines for awhile, so this can't be so bad." he said. He looked over at Rey one more time, to see the masked man eating another box of pocky of the same flavor.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Torrie, please stop this! You have lose your mind!!" begged Billy, hiding behind the couch. Dawn ducked as she ran away. Good thing too because the sharp ninja star would had beheaded her.  
  
"Stay out of this!" Torrie snapped, then she threw another star at Dawn's head. Not far behind them, Al chased after the women he love.  
  
"Torrie, listen to the boy. He's speaks the truth. This madness has gone far enough!" he demanded. Dawn ducked another star, it hit the lamp. Stephanie walked in the living room in time to see this, shrugged her shoulders and went to the peaceful tea room without a care.  
  
"Dad," started Torrie with big sad eyes. "That witch is evil. She's no good for you." she continued. Al sighed as he rubbed his temples.  
  
"You know what? I don't give a fuck anymore! You and Dawn can get kick in the head and I wouldn't care! I'm sick of this bullshit. I'm getting out of here." he said. Everyone in the living room looked at him in shock. Even people from the other rooms came out to drop their jaws...well, Rey was still eating his pocky, so he couldn't drop his jaw. Al went upstairs to grabbed his bags, walked down the stairs and out the door.  
  
"Well, I be damned." muttered HHH.  
  
"Wooo." said Ric in a hush whisper.  
  
Eric just shook his head. He knew coming to the WWE would test his sanlty, but it was too much. He walked to the front and cleared his throat. "Okay, if anyone wants to get out, do it now! I can't handle all this shit."  
  
"I believe I should leave. I haven't been in this story as much like Rey." said Lance with his hand in the air. Rey popped his head out of the kitchen with a chocolate pocky sticking out of his mouth.  
  
"What?" he asked. Lance waved his hand at Rey.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh," said Rey, disappointed. "See ya." he finshed, then went back to the kitchen. Everyone eles gained a sweatdrop as they watched Rey disappering into the kitchen. Dawn puffed out her chest.  
  
"If my Al is leaving, then I am too." she said. Out of nowhere, Funaki handed her the bags with a grin.  
  
"See ya, whor-er Dawn-san." he spoke. With a scowl, Dawn grabbed her things from him and walked out the door. As soon she closed the door, everyone cheered with happiness. Dawn opened the door to peek in and everyone stopped. With the People's Eyebrow, Dawn finally shut the door. The shouts of joy started again.  
  
Lance and William packed their things in their bags. Lance was the first one to speak. "Thanks for coming with me."  
  
"No problem, Dear Lance. I'm kinda sad that I'm leaving this place because the place is beautiful, but I don't get to say anything." William said with sadness.  
  
"Yeah, everytime we try anything, Rey steals the show." Lance added. After that sentence, Kurt is running down the hall, screaming at the top of his lungs. Not far behind him is our friend, Rey Mysterio with the sword Dragonball Z's Future Trunks used in the show, holding it behind his head and with both hands.  
  
"How dare you talk ill about my pocky!! I'll kill you, bitch!!" Rey hollered. Right behind Rey is Benoit with a camera.  
  
"Kurt's death," he said with a giggle. "A must in my life." he said with another giggle. Both Lance and William watched the scene with sweatdrop.  
  
""See what I mean." pointed out Lance. William nodded and they continued to pack.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Kidman handed Torrie her stuff as she rambled on about her father and his love for Dawn. "That bitch!"  
  
"Hai! Bitch."  
  
"I hope she burns in Hell."  
  
"In Hell."  
  
"Satan poking her with his fork."  
  
Kidman stopped to think dirty about the sentence, but decided to play along. "Poke her with his fork." he added a giggle. Giving him a dirty look, but refusing to comment, Torrie shut the suitcase and took it in her hand. She put on her best smile and moved closer to her best male friend.  
  
"Goodbye, Billy." she said. Torrie fought the tears back. Believe or not, she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay with Billy and marry him in Japan. But, since Chimere doesn't like Torrie very much after the Dawn-Al storyline, it was time to get rid of her because there's much better women in the fic like Ninda, Stephanie & Molly.  
  
"Bye." he told her in a sad tone. They shared a hug and he watched Torrie leave the room. A tear finally fell from Torrie's eyes before she shut the door forever to go to America. When the door closed, Billy stripped off his clothes and jumped on the bed. Thank you, God! I'm finally free!" he cheered. Out of nowhere, Shannon, Matt and Jamie walked down the hall, discussing the event about Al losing it.  
  
"What in the hell is that noise?" demanded Jamie, stopping in front of Billy's room. The others stopped also, shrugging their shoulders and wanting to know about the noise too. Jamie slowly opened the door and their eyes was met with the image of a naked Billy Kidman on the bed, now dancing like Justin Timberlake. Feeling eyes on him, he looked over at the other fellow Smackdowners, then he went back to his dancing while singing about his freedom from the blonde bimbo named Torrie.  
  
Matt and Shannon gained a sweatdrop as Jamie try to talk, but nothing was coming out. This was too weird for him and he done weird things in and out of the ring...and bed.   
  
"Maybe, we should..." Shannon trailed off.  
  
"Leave?" finished Matt.  
  
"Yes! That's the word." Shannon said. They slowly walked backwards and Jamie shut the door.  
  
"That never happened." said Jamie. Shannon opened mouth to protest, but Matt covered the tiny one's mouth and shook his head. Sighing, Shannon knew his teacher was right. They continued to walked away and talked about anything to get rid of the image of a naked Kidman.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"TEST!!! DO SOMETHING!!!" screamed Stacy as she was chained to the wall of the back of the house. Victoria and Steve lined up machine guns towards the blonde. Test, sitting in the ground, reading a Gundam Wing English verison manga. He looked up at her, then at the sick couple and they looked at him, back at Stacy and finally back at his manga.  
  
"Whatever." he responded. Victora and Steve high-fived each other and went back to their planning.   
  
Putting on her goggles with Steve, Victoria rubbed her hands together with an isane smile on her pretty face. "Ready?"  
  
"Hai!!"  
  
"Test!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Aim!!"  
  
Guns aiming at the blonde hooker.  
  
"Test!!"  
  
"...God! I hate Relena."  
  
On cue, Eric walked out. "What the hell!!?"   
  
Fours heads turned to the RAW GM. Stacy sighed in relief.  
  
"Hello, Eric." sqeaked Steve, taking off his goggles.  
  
"Nice weather we have, ne?" Victoria finished for him with a smile as she removed her own goggles. Eric looked at the couple, then the guns, at Stacy and Test. Test just shrugged his shoudlers and went back to the black and white comic. Eric sighed.  
  
"Well, since Chimere can't fit everyone in this story, all four of you have to go." he said. In anime style, Victoria and Steve's eyes water up as they pointed at themselves.'  
  
"But, she LOVES us!!" they cried out. Eric put a hand on both people.  
  
"I know, but those are the rules." he said. He walked away. Test stood up and brushed the grass off his butt.   
  
"Damn." he muttered to himself. Eric turned back at the crazy couple with a grin.  
  
"You can leave...after you kill Stacy."  
  
"WHAT!!?"  
  
"Sweet!!!"  
  
"Hai!!" they said together. Eric walked away just in time to hear Stacy's screams, Test's cheering them on and guns shooting. Finally, the guns and the screams stopped.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Stephanie sighed as she and Chavo wrapped bandages around Kurt. With big eyes and a box of green tea flavored pocky in his hands, Rey rocked to his sides as he hummed his pocky song. Pointing at the little man, Kurt snarled at him."Keep that midget away from me! He's insane!"  
  
"We been knew that." commented Stephanie. She put the finishing touches, then she lightly patted him on the head. "Done." Kurt got to his feet and careful walked out of the room, keeping an eye on Rey. Stephanie sighed as she sat down, putting a hand on her forehead.  
  
"Need something to drink, Steph?" asked Chavo, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the Latino cutie and smiled at him.  
  
"No, thank you. I'll be fine. Go and have fun with the guys." she told him. With a nod, Chavo walked out of the room and stopping in front of Rey. He held out his hand.   
  
"Come on, Rey. Let's eat some pocky." he said. Rey stopped rocking and looked up at him with huge eyes.  
  
"Pocky? I can have more pocky?," he questioned. Chavo nodded without saying a word. A huge smile cracked across Rey's masked face. "Hai!!" he screamed, grabbing Chavo's hand and jumping to his feet. The two exited the room, leaving a tired Stephanie alone, until someone eles came in.  
  
"Hey." he greeted her. Stephanie lift her head up.  
  
"What the hell?" she called out.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Funaki and Tajiri sat in the living room, playing cards as Kurt and Benoit watched Gundam Wing together. Kurt is the only one of the two was enjoying the show while Benoit is pissed at Kurt for talking during the series.  
  
"You think Duo and Heero have something going on?" Kurt asked with a wicked grin on his face. Benoit gritted his teeth together.  
  
"I don't care, Kurt. They're anime characters. How should I know about them having something going on!?" he responded.  
  
"Aww! Come on, Benoit!! Have fun for once in your life." cheered Kurt.  
  
"He can't do that. He's a robot!!" cried out Jericho from his bedroom with Christian. All four gained a sweatdrop.   
  
"Screw you, Jericho!!" yelled Benoit, then started to eat the butter popcorn. Benoit and Kurt conutined to talked as the show went on, until Benoit threw his hands up in defeat and dumped the popcorn over Kurt's bald head after he made the comment that Duo should have a threesome with Wu Fei and Heero to prove Relena that Heero doesn't love her and he really loves Duo.  
  
"I think Kurt need to be shot." muttered Funaki in Japanese, shaking his head in shame.  
  
"Hai." agreed Tajiri.  
  
Out of nowhere, Rey swing upside down with a box of green tea flavored pocky, scaring the hell out both Japanese men. 'Hello!!" he greeted. Benoit and Kurt turned around, saw the little man hanging from the ceiling and wisely turned away.  
  
"Rey-san!! What in the hell are you doing??!?" said Tajiri, holding his heart and this time saying the statement in English. Rey grinned at him.  
  
"I was bored, so I decided to pop up somewhere for the fun of it." explained Rey.  
  
"How can you stand there like that? And HOW did you get up there like this?" Funaki demanded. Rey shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I have no idea." he said. He did a backwards flip to the floor and walked out of the room, nipping on his snack.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Stephanie stood up and put her hands on her hips as the other person walked closer to her. She narrowed her eyes at him and he smirked. "What do you want Hunter? I have alot of things to do." she told him, looking away from her ex. HHH smirk grew wider as he stood a few inches away from Stephanie.  
  
"I just want to talk to you," he said. The smirk faded away and been replace with a serious look. Stephanie glaced up in time to see the change. "About us." he finished in a softer tone. Stephanie raised an eyebrow at him. She couldn't believe it. Hunter wants to talk to her like grown ups, like little kids. She sat down in front of the table and placed her hands on the table.  
  
"Talk." she demanded. Hunter took the other seat and looked across the table from his beautiful ex wife.  
  
"That's why I'm here." he said.  
  
TBC?  
  
Jericho: What does Hunter have to say to Steph about them?  
  
Benoit: I don't know. This can fun.  
  
Christian: Well, we can find out later! Check out the next part of this story, "Jericho Must Die! Vince Suffers A Stroke" See ya there!  
  
Rey*eating pocky*: Pocky for me! Pocky for me! Touch my pocky and I'll 619 you to Hell!! 


End file.
